


Retirement party

by dlodle0



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: Jack plans a little surprise for Gibbs
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952194
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Retirement party

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Nick asked, Ellie nudged him but Jack just laughed.

“I mean he’s got a point Jack. Gibbs always knows when we are up to something.”

It was late and they were all crowded around Jack’s desk sharing a pizza. Jack wiped her mouth before answering, “That, McGee, is because you’ve never had me scheming with you and yes Nick, I am sure.”

“So all we have to do is get the diner set up on Saturday??” Ellie asked, reaching for another slice of pizza. 

“Basically. Elaine is in on it too so you guys shouldn’t have to do too much. Just make sure everyone knows. I’ll handle getting Gibbs there.”

XXX

Saturday morning, Jack rolled over, cuddling up to Gibbs. “Good morning.” She murmured.

“Morning Jack.” He ran his hand over her hair.

“What time is it?”

“Little after 9. Was gonna let you sleep a little more.” Though he normally hated staying in bed, when Jack was there, pressed against his side fast asleep, things were a little different.

Jack pushed herself up slightly so they could look at each other. “As much as I would love to stay in bed with you, I’m starving. I’m gonna take a shower and then maybe we could go to the diner?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Jack pressed a quick kiss to his lips before getting up and disappearing down the hall. 

Just over a half hour later, Jack and Gibbs were ready to go. Jack grabbed her sunglasses and put them on as they made their way out to the truck. She felt Gibbs eyes on her and looked up with a tilt of her head. “What?”

“Nothing.” 

On the way to the diner, they didn’t talk much, letting the radio fill the silence as Jack texted Ellie to make sure everything was set up.

_ JS: All good? _

_ EB: All good.  _

_ JS: We’ll be there in ten. _

“Bishop okay?”

Jack laughed, “How do you know it’s her?”

He sent her a knowing look and she laughed. “Yeah Ellie’s fine. Nothing we can’t handle later.” Jack slipped her phone back into her purse as he pulled into the parking lot.

“Busy this morning.” He grumbled as he pulled around the back. Jack held her breath as they drove past both Nick and McGee’s cars. He didn’t seem to notice. He pulled into what was seemingly the only empty spot. 

They met at the back of the truck and Jack slipped her hand into his. As they walked up to the front door, she squeezed his hand to get his attention. “Close your eyes for me.”

“What?”

Jack leaned slightly into him, “Close your eyes for me please.”

He sighed but did as she asked. She guided him through the door, smiling at the group of people who had been waiting for them. “Okay. You can open your eyes now.”

Gibbs smiled as he did as he was told and raised an eyebrow at the packed diner. “What is this?”

“Just a little retirement get together.” She grinned as he pulled her close.

“You did this?”

“Guilty.” She kissed his cheek. “I just thought after all this time some people might want to say thank you.”

The diner was filled with old friends and new and the reminder of what he was leaving behind hit him hard. He pushed her hair out of her face gently before giving her a tight hug. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
